


Weekend with the Diaz boys

by WinterChrisp



Series: It hurts because it matters [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buddie (9-1-1) - Freeform, Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Domestic Fluff, Evan "Buck" Buckley is Christopher Diaz's Parent, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Parent Evan "Buck" Buckley, Protective Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), domestic buddie, family weekend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterChrisp/pseuds/WinterChrisp
Summary: Eddie makes good on his promise for the weekend.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: It hurts because it matters [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157642
Comments: 19
Kudos: 227





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I tried to have this done for Valentines day but I seem to be a little late, oops. Anyway, I tried to write a fluffy piece just for valentine so here you go, enjoy** **😊**

Saturday dawned bright and early, the sun shining and the birds chirping. Eddie sat at the kitchen table with Christopher as they watched Buck make waffles. Christopher had been over the moon when Carla had dropped him off at home after school the day before and he had seen Buck sleeping on the couch.

Luckily, Eddie had managed to catch Christopher before he could jump on Buck to hug him. Eddie had done his best to explain that Buck was hurt and that Christopher needed to be careful with him for a few days.

Christopher had, of course, spent the rest of the evening until bed time, cuddled up to Buck and making sure he was okay. The evening had ended with Christopher reading Buck a bedtime story, because that always made everything better, before they all went to bed.

And now they're here, the Diaz boys watching the lone Buckley making waffles before they go off on their adventure. An adventure Chris knew nothing about. The only thing he knew was that they were going out and that Buck was going with them.

“Blueberries or chocolate chip?” Buck asked as he turned towards the kitchen table.

“Hmm… I don’t know.” Christopher hummed thoughtfully. “Depends on what we are doing today.”

“We’re not going to spoil the surprise, mijo.” Eddie chuckled. “But nice try.”

“Fine.” Christopher sighed before perking up again. “I want blueberries, please Buck.”

“Blueberries it is.” Buck smiled and turned back to the counter. “Do you want the blueberries in the batter or on top after the waffles are done?”

“On top after.” Christopher declared happily, but he said it so fast in his excitement that it sounded like “Oopter.”

Buck chuckled as he listened to Eddie tell Christopher he needed to calm down a little, while he finished making the waffles. He winced a little as he moved to pull down a plate and felt his back protest.

“Buck?!” Christopher gasped.

“What?” Buck turned around with a worried look, wondering what had happened to Christopher.

“What happened to your back?” Christopher turned big sad eyes up at Buck.

Buck looked at Eddie and saw a look on his face matching Christopher’s. “What do you mean?”

“Your back is blue and purple and yellow and black and…” Christopher looked like he was about to cry.

“Your shirt slid up as you were reaching for the plate.” Eddie explained softly, before turning to Christopher. “Remember that I told you that Buck was hurt?”

“Yeah, you said I couldn’t hug him to hard and that I needed to be careful about where I touched.” Christopher nodded.

“That’s because of the bruises on Buck’s back.” Eddie explained gently. “He was shoved against a wall pretty hard and that made his back tender and achy.”

“Okay.” Christopher hummed before narrowing his eyes at Eddie. “Did you kiss it better yet?”

“What?” Eddie spluttered out, slightly confused.

“Did you kiss it better?” Christopher repeated his question. “Everybody knows that kissing it better helps with the healing and the pain.”

“They do, do they?” Eddie smirked a little before he got up and walked over to Buck. “Turn around, cariño.”

“Huh?” Buck looked confused even as he did as Eddie said.

Eddie started by placing a soft kiss at the top of Buck’s back, close to his neck, then he kissed both shoulder blades before kissing the middle of his back before he pulled back to wrap his arms around Buck’s waist and rest his forehead against Buck’s back.

“Do you feel better now, Bucky?” Christopher asked softly from the table.

“Yeah…” Buck’s voice sounded odd.

“Buck?” Eddie pulled back and turned Buck to face him.

Eddie had to raise Buck’s head by placing his fingers under Buck’s chin and when he was finally able to look him in the eye, he saw the tears running silently down Buck’s face.

“Evan.” Eddie smiled softly as he gently whipped the tears from Buck’s face with his thumb. “Are you okay?”

“It’s just… no one has ever cared before.” Buck admitted lowly.

“We care.” Christopher declared as he wrapped his arms around Buck. “We love you, Bucky.”

“He's right.” Eddie smiled down at his son before kissing Buck on the lips. “We love you, so very much.”

“Wait a minute.” Christopher pulled back and looked between Eddie and Buck. “You kissed my Buck on the lips.”

“Yes, I did.” Eddie smiled a brittle little smile. “Does that bother you?”

“Does this mean that you and my Buck like like each other?” Christopher wanted to know.

“Yes.” Eddie stated simply as he looked at Buck who stared wide eyed back at Eddie.

“Are you both happy?” Christopher looked between the two men.

“Happier than I've been in a long time.” Eddi admitted while Buck nodded with a quiet sob.

Christopher looked like he was contemplating a lot before he turned to Buck with a look of absolute seriousness, but with a hidden fear in his eyes. “Buck, you are the part that makes sense in dad’s and mines life, you care for me and you look after me and I've wanted to ask you a question for a while now.”

“You can ask me anything.” Buck reassured him as he knelt down in front of Christopher.

“Can I…” Christopher broke off to take a deep, steadying breath. “Can I call you papa?”

Buck smiled softly at Christopher. “Chris, you are the braves person I've ever met, you make me smile when I've had a bad day and I would be honored if you called me papa.”

Christopher broke out into a blinding smile as he wrapped his arms around Buck’s neck and hugged him tightly, all the while being mindful of the bruises he now knew was on Buck’s back.

“My boys.” Eddie smiled and joined the hug.

After a few minutes just kneeling with his arms around his son and the love of his life, Eddie got up, “How about we eat those waffles that Buck made so we can go off on our adventure?”

“Yeah!” A brightly smiling Christopher said and almost bounced back towards the table.

***

“The Zoo!!!” Christopher screamed in excitement as Eddie pulled into the Zoo parking lot.

“Yeah, your dad thought we needed an adventure to the Zoo.” Buck smiled at Christopher’s happiness.

“We deserve a family day.” Eddie shrugged while he rubbed the back of his neck. “And you have been talking about going to the Zoo for a while now.”

“I wanna see the giraffes and the lions and the zebras and the penguins and the…” Christopher started to babble a mile a minute.

“Cálmate, niño, antes de despegar hacia el espacio.” Eddie chuckled as he helped his son out of the car.

“I really need to learn some Spanish.” Buck muttered with a smile.

“Dad and I can teach you.” Christopher piped up happily as they walked towards the entrance of the Zoo. “Do you know ant Spanish at all?”

“Well… I can say ‘Hola’, ‘no entiendo’ and ‘Una cerveza por favor.’” Buck shrugged.

“So basically, you can go to Spanish speaking country or place, say Hello, order a beer and then tell them you don’t understand them.” Eddie chuckled as Christopher laughed brightly.

“Yup.” Buck nodded and started to pull out his wallet to pay the entry fee.

“Nope, that’s my job.” Eddie managed to push Buck gently out of the way and pay before Buck could do more than stare at him.

“Okay, first lesson.” Christopher said seriously as he looked at Buck when they had entered the Zoo. “Repeat after me: ‘A donde vamos primero?’”

“A donde vamos primero?” Buck repeated slowly, doing his best to pronounce it the same way that Christopher had.

“That was really good.” Christopher smiled.

“But what does it mean?” Buck asked as he looked confused.

“It means ‘Where are we going first?’” Eddie informed him with a smile.

“Okay.” Buck hummed. “So… A donde vamos primero?”

“Quiero ver a las jirafas primero, son mis favoritas.” Christopher declared with a decisive nod.

“Sounds good.” Buck nodded.

“You have no idea where we’re going, do you?” Eddie asked with a raised eyebrow.

“No clue.” Buck shrugged with a bright smile.

“I said: I want to see the giraffes first, they are my favorite.” Christopher translated patiently. “Hey papa, what's your favorite animal? I know daddy’s favorite animal is pingüinos.”

Buck looked thoughtful for a while before he turned to Eddie with a playful smirk. “Penguins, huh?”

“Penguins are awesome, I’ll have you know.” Eddie huffed before he smiled. “But I agree with Chris, what's your favorite animal?”

“I've always loved lemurs.” Buck looked down. “I don’t know why, I just love the long tailed little floofs.”

“You are adorable.” Eddie kissed Buck softly on the lips.

“Lemurs in Spanish is ‘lémures’” Christopher said. “Which is pretty easy to remember.”

Together they family of three made their way through the Zoo, looking at all the animals but staying longer at the giraffe, penguin and lemur enclosures. They ate lunch at a Savanna themed food court before they continued to explore the Zoo and all its animals.

“How are you feeling?” Eddie asked as he and Buck watched Christopher reading the information tablet beside the Aardvark enclosure.

“Sore but really, really happy.” Buck murmured back as he squeezed Eddie’s hand in his.

As they walked up to Christopher, he looked up at them with wide eyes filled with wonder. “Did you know that Aardvarks can eat up to 60 000 ants and termites in one night, thanks to its 30cm-long sticky tongue?”

“I did not know that.” Buck said, looking a little shocked as Eddie shook his head.

“And they are nocturnal and travel up to 16km every night, foraging for food.” Christopher told them. “I don’t really know how far that is but is sounds really far.”

“16km is around…” Eddie did some quick calculating in his head. “9,942 miles.”

“Whoa, that is really, really, really far.” Christopher breathed out in shock.

“How do you even know that?” Buck locked at Eddie with impressed eyes.

“While I was in the army, we sometimes had to calculate km to miles or miles to km and we had to do it quickly.” Eddie shrugged like it was no big deal. “And after a while it just became easy.”

“You are a secret math nerd, huh?” Buck smirked before he kissed Eddie with a laugh.

“Seriously? Can’t that wait until we are home again?” Christopher groaned even as he had a bright, happy smile on his face. “I wanna feed the goats and the zebras.”

“Sure, let’s go feed the goats and zebras.” Eddie laughed and intertwined his fingers with Buck’s.

A few hours later the family of three are on their way out of the Zoo after a fulfilling day looking at animals and just being together. Everything is going along fine but just as they pass through the gate to leave the zoo, someone pushed Buck out of the way, making Buck stumble back and hit the gate.

Eddie saw the moment Buck’s back hit the gate, the blood drained from his face and his jaw locked together before he sank down to the ground with a pained grunt.

“Papa!” Christopher hurried over with a worried look.

“Watch where you’re going!” The guy that had pushed Buck out of the way snarled without even turning around.

“Buck are you okay?” Eddie asked as he kneeled down beside Buck and Christopher. His first instinct had been to hit the guy who pushed Buck but as he was about to do it, he got a flash of Buck curled into the wall and apologizing to his dad, caught in a panic induced flashback.

“I hit my spine on the gate.” Buck ground out through gritted teeth. “I just need to breathe through the pain, I’ll be fine.”

“What happened here?” A male voice asked from behind Eddie.

Eddie turned around to look at the one who asked, a guard that worked for the Zoo by the looks of him, but he never stropped holding Buck’s hand. “We were leaving when someone pushed Buck out of the way, making him hit the gate and aggravating an injury.”

“The man was really rude.” A young woman with a young child on her hip spoke up, with other Zoo guests nodding and murmuring in agreement.

“Do we need to call an ambulance?” The guard asked as he came closer to Eddie, Buck and Christopher.

“Nah, I just need help up.” Buck gave a grimace that looked like a mix between a smile and a flinch.

“The injury that you aggravated, did that happen here?” the guard wanted to know.

“No, I injured my back at work.” Buck reassured.

“Papa is a firefighter.” Christopher explained proudly.

“Here.” An older woman in a suit came walking up to them. “This is a year pass to the Zoo for you two and your son.”

“We can’t accept this.” Buck looked at the card in his hand.

“Yes, you can. First of all, I am appalled by the man pushing you out of the way.” The woman stood in front of Buck as he was helped to his feet by the guard and Eddie. “And second, if it weren't for you, I wouldn’t have been able to meet my grandson.”

“I'm confused.” Buck admitted after a few moments. “What does your grandson have to do with me?”

“My name is Natalie Banks and on the day of the tsunami you saved my daughters life.” The woman, Natalie, explained. “She has been looking for you since then to be able to thank you, but she didn’t have a name or anything to go on, just a blurry photo from the pier.”

“I just did what anyone else would have done.” Buck rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

“Papa saved me too when the tsunami hit.” Christopher piped up with a smile.

“Your papa is a very brave man.” Natalie smiled down at Christopher before turning back to Buck. “Take the year pass, please.”

Buck looked uncertainly at her for a while before he sighed, “Okay, but only because I can see that you wouldn’t take a no for an answer.”

“Damn straight.” Natalie nodded with a smirk. Then she pulled out a business card and handed it to Eddie. “Make him call me in a couple of days, my daughter really wants to thank him for saving her life.”

“I’ll do my best, ma’am.” Eddie nodded and put the card in his pocket.

“Can we go home now?” Buck asked softly, looking uncomfortably around at the people surrounding them.

“Yeah, let’s go home.” Eddie smiled, feeling warmth fill his chest at Buck calling his house ‘home’.

“Are you sure you are okay, papa?” Christopher asked as Eddie pulled out of the parking lot ten minutes later.

“I'm okay, superman.” Buck reassured him. “My back is just a bit achy at the moment.”

“We’ll place some heating pads along his spine when we get home and then we can watch Ratatouille and order pizza.” Eddie looked at Christopher through the rearview mirror.

“Have you ever seen Ratatouille, papa?” Christopher wanted to know.

“No, what's it about?” Buck wanted to distract Christopher from worrying about him.

“It’s about Remy, who is a rat…” And Christopher was off on a mile a minute explanation.

“Mijo, don’t spoil the entire movie.” Eddie interrupted with a laugh as he parked the car in his driveway.

“Sorry papa.” Christopher apologized before perking up again. “I’ll go in and set up the movie!”

Eddie and Buck watched Christopher make his way inside after unlocking the door.

“I love that kid.” Buck murmured softly.

“And that kid loves you.” Eddie muttered back. “And so does the kids dad.”

Eddie kissed Buck, no more than a press of lips against lips, before he pulled back with glittering eyes. He brought a hand up to gently stroke Buck’s full lover lip with his thumb before pulling him into another kiss.

“Come on.” Eddie whispered, only pulling back enough to be able to speak. “We should go in before Chris sends a search party.”

“You're probably right.” Buck hummed but neither of the two men pulled back.

“Dad, papa!” Christopher called out from inside the house. “Did you get lost on the way in?”

With a laugh the two pulled away from each other and made their way inside, fingers intertwined and content smiles on their faces. Today had been a good day, filled with family, love and happiness and it made Eddie feel like he could take whatever the future would throw at them, as long as he had Buck by his side.

**Translations:**

**Cálmate, niño, antes de despegar hacia el espacio – Calm down, child, before you rocket off into space.**

**A donde vamos primero? – Where are we going first?**

**Quiero ver a las jirafas primero, son mis favoritas. – I want to see the giraffes first, they are my favorite.**


	2. Chapter 2

Eddie woke up with a warm, heavy weight on his chest and soft hair tickling his chin. He looked down with a smile to see Buck sleeping peacefully. He looked younger, somehow, and the frown and tension had disappeared from his face.

The night had not been peaceful, though. Buck had been having nightmares, mumbling and pleading with someone to stop, to let him go, that he would be good and it broke Eddie’s heart.

Yesterday after Christopher had fallen asleep, Eddie had convinced Buck to let him take pictures of the bruises as evidence of the abuse going on at the station. Buck had been relucent at first and Eddie had almost had to beg, explaining why he wanted to do it. But now his phone had a map filled with photos of all of Buck’s bruises and Eddie had had to bite his tongue not to lose it as he saw the hand shaped bruise on Buck buttock, like someone had slapped and grabbed on with the intention to hurt, to possess.

Eddie quickly pushed the thoughts out of his mind and looked down at Buck again. He could get used to this, watching Buck sleep, waking up beside him. He would have to thank Christopher in some way for helping him get his head out of his ass and actually talk to Buck.

“You're staring again.” Buck murmured and Eddie smiled.

“You would stare to if you had the most beautiful man sleeping on your chest.” Eddie stroked a hand through Buck’s hair, smiling wider as he saw the blush dusting Buck’s cheeks.

“Shut up.” Buck buried his face in his chest with a slight whine of embarrassment.

“You have no idea how beautiful you are, do you?” Eddie hummed feeling a bit sad that no one had treated Buck like the precious being he was.

“’m not.” Buck’s voice was muffled against his chest.

Before Eddie could say anything else the bedroom door opened and Christopher came bouncing in with a bright happy smile. He made his way over to Eddie’s side of the bed before he jumped up, landing on Eddie who grunted.

“Buenos días!” Christopher called out happily.

“Good morning, superman.” Buck unburied his head form Eddie’s chest to greet Christopher.

“Buenos días, mijo.” Eddie kissed Christopher on the head.

“How are you today, papa?” Christopher turned to Buck with concern. “Me and dad can make you breakfast in bed if you don’t feel well enough to get up.”

“Oh we can, can we?” Eddie huffed out a laugh.

“Thank you, superman, but I'm feeling okay.” Buck reassured and sat up. “The heating pads you help your dad put on my back yesterday as we watched Ratatouille helped a whole lot.”

“Okay, but you’ll tell me, us, if you start hurting too much?” Christopher looked at Buck with complete seriousness. “Promise?”

“I promise.” Buck pilled Christopher into a hug.

“Come on, dad, we need to make papa some breakfast.” Christopher declared and got off the bed.

“Need any help?” Buck looked at Eddie with a small smile.

“Nah, I think I can make something easy.” Eddie laughed. “You just have a shower and come to the kitchen when you're done.”

“If you're sure.” Buck looked a little uncertain.

“I'm sure, cariño.” Eddie kissed Buck softly before pulling back with a smile.

Eddie walked into the kitchen to see Christopher waiting impatiently with a small glare, “What’s with the look, mijo?”

“What took you so long?” Christopher demanded to know. “We have to take care of papa.”

Eddie just laughed and together they made hash browns, one of the few things Eddie actually knew how to make without giving anyone food poisoning, while Buck was in the shower. Christopher set the table and Eddie felt pride fill his chest, his son was the best thing to ever happen to him, and he was so very proud of him.

“Smells good.” Eddie turned around as Buck spoke up from the entrance to the kitchen and froze. Buck was wearing a pair of Eddie’s sleep shorts and one of his hoddies and Eddie felt tingly all over as a flash of possessiveness made its way through his mind.

Eddie had to turn back towards the counter and think about the most unsexy things he could come up with to get himself under control, but Dios mío, Buck in his clothes did things to Eddie, made him want to do dark, dirty and very pleasurable things to the other man.

“You okay, Eds?” Buck asked softly.

“Ye-yeah, I'm fine.” Eddie’s voice cracked a little and he hoped Buck hadn't noticed. “How do you feel about hash browns?”

“Truthfully?” Buck asked slowly. “I've never actually had hash browns before.”

“What?!” Christopher exclaimed loudly. “Don’t worry papa, dad’s hash browns are the best.”

“I’ll take your word for it, superman.” Buck ruffled Christopher’s hair with a beaming smile.

***

“Pay up Edmundo!” Buck crowed as Eddie’s monopoly piece ended up on the Boardwalk again.

“Fudge cake.” Eddie pouted as he handed over $600 due to the fact that Buck owned two houses on it.

“Dad, you only have $300 left.” Christopher laughed brightly. “You're definitely going to lose.”

“No faith!” Eddie pretended to be highly offended before he joined Buck and Christopher in laughter.

“Oh we have faith in you, Eddie, but even you can’t magic up non-existing monopoly money.” Buck smirked.

“I’ll have you know…” Eddie was interrupted by the timer at the edge of the table starting to ring.

When they had started the monopoly game, they had set a time limit for how long they would play, instead of playing until only one player had any money left. While Christopher and Buck count their money to see which of them won, Eddie started cleaning up the board and placing all the cards in their right place, knowing that he had well and truly lost the game.

“I have $1654.” Christopher declared proudly before turning to Buck expectantly.

Buck finished counting his money before looking up with a smile. “And I have $2380.”

“That means Buck wins and get to pick the first movie we watch.” Eddie reminded them of the price they had agreed on when they started to play. “Second movie is Chris’ choice and lastly I get to choose the third movie.”

“What movie shall we watch first, papa?” Christopher asked with a wide smile.

“I'm thinking… Moana.” Buck decided with a smile.

“That is a good choice.” Christopher nodded seriously.

“How about you two set up for the movie so that we can start watching as soon as the pizza arrives?” Eddie offered as he pulled out his phone to order the pizza.

“Come on, superman, we have our orders from the supreme commander.” Buck declared dramatically and pulled Christopher up into his arms to carry him to the living room.

After placing their order Eddie walked into the living room and leaned against the wall with a soft, loving smile as he watched Buck and Christopher cuddle on the couch which they had pulled out to fit all the blankets and pillows.

“Dad, don’t just stand there, go get more blankets and pillows.” Christopher ordered with a demanding glare.

“HUA.” Eddie chuckled.

“What?” both Buck and Christopher asked with matching frowns of confusion.

“Heard, Understood, Acknowledged.” Eddie informed them with a chuckle as he made his way to the hallway closet where he had hidden the fluffy blankets.

“Floof blankets!” Buck almost squealed as he saw Eddie carrying the blankets over to the couch.

“You are so weird.” Christopher sighed with a shake of his head while smiling brightly.

“He’s not wrong.” Eddie murmured to Buck.

“But you love me anyway.” Buck looked up at Eddie, trying to make himself sound nonchalant but Eddie could see the insecurity and fear in his eyes.

“That I do, so very much.” Eddie bent down and kissed Buck, something he would never get tired of doing.

“I learned a funny joke last week at school, wanna hear?” Christopher piped up, pulling Eddie and Buck back to the present.

“Absolutely, superman.” Buck smiled at him and Eddie nodded.

“What do you call a cow during an earthquake?” Christopher looked at them expectantly.

“I have no idea.” Eddie shrugged.

“What?” Buck wanted to know.

“Milkshake.” Christopher called out with a laugh.

Eddie and Buck joined him in laughter, even though the joke was pretty bad it was just the right kind of bad to make it funny.

“Do you have any jokes?” Christopher looked between Eddie and Buck.

“I have stupid knock knock joke.” Buck shrugged.

“So let’s hear it.” Eddie encouraged.

“Knock, knock.” Buck looked up at them.

“Who’s there?” Christopher asked with a smile.

“Hatch.” Buck answered.

“Hatch who?” Eddie wanted to know.

“Bless you.” Buck smirked.

“That was a good one.” Christopher laughed and Eddie chuckled.

They continued trading jokes for a while before Christopher declared that he needed to go to the bathroom so he could drink more soda later.

After hearing the bathroom door close, Eddie turned to Buck, “What was that joke you were thinking about but didn’t say?”

“Oh, it was just a stupid joke that I remembered might not really be something that should be said in front of Chris.” Buck explained softly.

“Can you tell me?” Eddie intertwined his fingers with Buck.

“I guess.” Buck shrugged. “A Marine rowing a boat in the Atlantic Saying ‘1 2 3 4, MARINE CORPS, MARINE CORPS!’ God looks down upon it and see’s this. God says ‘Well surely he wants to die, and I’m an asshole so I’m kill him but in a really roundabout way.’”

“Okay, now I'm really curious.” Eddie admitted.

“God snaps his fingers and the marines brain disappears. The marine keeps rowing, saying ‘1 2 3 4, MARINE CORPS!’ Then God is like ‘What the fuck. That should have worked. Alright fine I’ll take his heart out.’ God snaps his fingers. Marine keeps rowing, saying ‘1 2 3 4, MARINE CORPS MARINE CORPS!’ God is like ‘What in the me damn. Okay, this is gonna work.’ God snaps his fingers. The marines testicles disappear. The marine says;” Buck paused and then in a very flamboyant way he started to sing, “’In the Navy, you can sail the seven seas!’”

Eddie, who had just taken a sip of his beer, snorted it out of his nose as he started laughing, almost falling of the couch and holding his stomach. “That’s… That’s… haha… that’s fucking hilarious.”

From what Eddie can see through his tears of laughter, Buck his sitting on the couch in a mix of preening, embarrassment and pleased. After having managed to calm down after a while, Eddie looked fondly at Buck, “Weren't you in the Navy?”

“That’s not the point.” Buck blushed softly.

“I adore you.” Eddie kissed him again, licking the seam of Buck’s lips and Buck opened his mouth with a moan.

“I can’t leave the two of you alone, can I?” Christopher huffed as he walked back in to the living room.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Eddie chuckled as he pulled back from Buck.

“I’ll get it!” Christopher called out loudly as the door bell rang, indicating that the pizza had arrived. As Eddie followed Christopher to open the door, Chris turned to him with big eyes, “Can I pay, dad?”

“Of course, mijo.” Eddie smiled and handed Christopher the money.

When Eddie and Christopher made their way back into the living room with the pizza, Buck had set up their tiny tables so they could eat while sitting cuddles together as they watch their movies.

“I've queued up the movies.” Buck smiled at them. “Moana first and then Chris’s choice of Onwards. What’s your pick Eddie?”

“I think I'm going to go with Mulan.” Eddie decided after thinking about it.

“Awesome, I love that movie.” Buck murmured as he queued up the third film.

“Me too!” Christopher exclaimed. “Mulan is epic. She kicks butt like Aunty Athena.”

“That she is and that she does.” Buck nodded in agreement as he started Moana.

The rest of the day and evening progressed with them watching movies and cuddling on the couch. Somehow by the end of it, Eddie had ended up with Buck curled up along his side with his face buried in Eddie’s neck as he breathed softly and deeply in his sleep, and Christopher sleeping with his head in Eddie’s lap.

_“Puedo acostumbrarme a esto.”_ Eddie thought as his eyes slowly dropped. _“Rodeado de familia y lleno de amor.”_

**Translations:**

**Puedo acostumbrarme a esto. – I can get used to this.**

**Rodeado de familia y lleno de amor. – Surrounded by family and filled with love.**


End file.
